Various types of wheel chair foot accessories are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an adjustable wheelchair foot bracket that includes at least one attachment member and at least one foot guard, said attachment member readily attachable to an extant wheelchair footplate, whereby a foot, resting upon said footplate, is protectable from impact with external objects.